I was lost , Until 'I FOUND YOU'
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: This story is all about how Nathan Sykes , A 19 year old boy from England falling in love with a 18 year old big city girl . But will this young love last? And what he knows wont hurt him . . . Right ?
1. Chapter 1 : Glad You Came

**(Dayla's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on the couch watching 'The X Factor' with my childhood bestfriend Alyssa, when I checked my phone and the clock red 5:00pm. Which means I have two hours to get dressed for my brothers concert tonight.

Alyssa is sick and doesnt feel up to going with me , but I promised Chris I would go and support him so I guess I'm going by myself. To make it up to me , she is helping me get ready.

She picked my outfit out , which consisted of a red/black leopard shirt, black skinny jeans and red heels. Then she straightened my hair for me after I showered and brushed my teeth. After I was ready , I still had an hour left so I decided to take care of her. I got her some Niquil , orange juice , a DVD , and soup then covered her in a blanket. After that I still had 30 minutes to spare so I grabbed a strawberry creme frappuccino from Starbucks.

I walked in Madison Square Garden and made my way to the floor section and engulfed myself in his music.

...

I was in the audience at MSG watching him preform. My brother , Chris Brown. I was slowly rocking back and forth with my cup of starbucks while he was singing "Dont Judge Me" . That happened to be my favorite song from this album.

I felt someone behind me but I didnt pay it any attention , then the person bumped into me and I dropped my drink.

"Oh my - I'm really sorry." He stuttered.

"It's fine." I half smiled.

"I'm Nathan." He held out his hand.

"Dayla." I smiled and shook it.

"I can buy you another one. It's just up the street." He whispered in my ear, over the music.

"Now?" I asked looking back at my brother on stage.

"Well the concerts almost over." He added.

"Sure , why not." I said.

He grabbed my hand gently, and led me out of the building through the crowd of people.

...

**Soooo, Tell me what you guys think ? (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : Chasing The Sun

We walked to starbucks about a block down and ordered our drinks , got them and left. As we were walking the night air was sort of getting to me and he noticed so he took his jacket off and put it on me.

"So are you a big fan of Chris?" He asked.

"No , more like his little sister." I laughed.

"Oh!" He blushed.

"It's okay , a lot of people dont know." I added.

"I'm a big fan of yours" I grinned.

"Oh really?" He raised his eye brow.

"Hey now I didnt say I was obsessed , but I guess you could say I'm apart of TWFanmily" I smiled.

"Aww, how cute." He took a a drink of his coffee.

"So what bring's you down here to NYC?" I asked.

"The boy's and I had a concert last night and its our day off so I decided to check out Chris' concert." He said.

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked as we reached my car .

"I was going to get a taxi, I still dont know how to drive here in the states." He half smiled.

"Let me drive you home?" I asked.

...

**(After driving him home)**

"I guess this is it." I said as I walked him to the hotel he was staying in.

"I dont want it to be." He looked at the ground.

"It wont , can I see your phone?" I asked.

He gave it to me and I programmed my number in , as he did the same with my phone.

"Im here if you ever want to hangout or just talk." I smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled back.

"Oh , here's your jacket." I said taking it off.

"No, keep it. It looks better on you anyway." He laughed.

After just standing there for about 5 seconds he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Nathan." I blushed and walked away.

"See you later Dayla" He yelled and walked inside.

After I got into my car I screamed my head off and smelled his jacket, I smelled to myself and drove home.

...

**What do you think will happen next ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lose My Mind

**(The Next Day, Nathan's P.O.V)**

I woke up that morning and got dressed, today is the day that the boys and I find out who we're touring with for 6 months all over the U.S.A and we do a song with them.

We all went down to the lobby of the hotel, since Jayne said it was a surprise. We sat and ate breakfast while the boys were begging Jayne to give us hints.

"Come on Jayne , is it a male or female?" Jay asked.

"Female." She responded.

"How old?" Max added.

"She is 18." Jayne said.

"One more hint Jayne , please ?" Siva begged.

"This is her first tour, she just got signed one month ago. She sings the Pop/R n B genre" She smiled looking off in the distance.

"Who is it , this is killing me. I need to know." Tom mumbled.

"Turn around." Jayne grinned.

Dayla walked towards us, she looked amazing.

"Hi everyone ! I'm Dayla Brown nice to meet you all." She said hugging the boys one by one.

I was last , she embraced me the longest.

"You two know each other?" Max asked.

"Sort of" She smiled.

"Nice." Jay eyes her up and down.

"Your beautiful." Siva said.

"Yeah, worth the wait." Tom added.

"I'm going to head to the ladies room if you dont mind , thanks for the compliments boys." She smiled and walked away.

Once she was out of sight the boys all looked at me.

"SPILL." Tom said.

"Well you know the concert I went to last night? Yeah, she was there. I accidentally bumped into her and made her spill her starbucks. So I walked her to starbucks and bought her a new one , she gave me a ride back here and we sort of flirted a little bit." I finished.

"Aww, baby Nath has a thing for Dayla !" Siva laughed.

"And get this , she's Chris Brown's little sister." I added.

"I did not see that coming." Jay whispered.

"Well she's beautiful mate, I give you that." Max smiled.

Jayne walked towards us and Dayla came back.

"You guys leave to start recording the new song next week. We're recording in Chicago. So pack and say goodbye to everyone. It going to be a long 6 months" Jayne said walking away.

...

**Feedback please ?**

**(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Warzone

**(The next week; Dayla's P.O.V)**

Today is the day before I leave New York and meet The Wanted boys , then off to Chicago to prepare for the tour to start.

Today is also the day that I get the blood results from my kidney tests. Alyssa is going with me , Im definitely not doing this alone.

Alyssa drove us to the hospital , why I waited for my name to be called.

"Dont be nervous, you're going to be fine." She held onto my hand.

I tried to smile , but I couldnt.

"Dayla Brown." called.

"Hello, how are you both doing today?" He asked.

"Fine." Alyssa answered, never letting go of my hand.

"Well , lets have a looksy at the results shall we?" He got out this big envelope.

I started bouncing my leg in nervousness as he opened up the envelope.

"Oh dear." He said eyeing the results.

"Oh Dear" Is probably the worst thing a doctor could say when your waiting on results.

"Oh dear, what do you mean oh dear?" Alyssa asked.

"Im afraid the test came back postive for Kidney failure." He whispered.

I just looked at him , I spaced out for a minute.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be right back." He said walking out of the room.

I just burst out crying , while my bestfriend just held me.

"Why, why is this happening to me." I asked her.

"I dont know , Dayla." She starting crying with me.

"Now, Miss. Brown; Here is something you need to keep with you at all times." He said handing me a small beeper looking thing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"As you know , there are people waiting on an organ list. You are now on that list. This beeper will beep when there is a kidney available to insert in your body." He said.

"Here is the bad part, with kidney failure you only have a certain amount of time before your only working kidney fails aswell."

"How much time?" I asked.

"4, maybe 5 months." He said.

After hearing that, I just cried. I fell on the floor , crying , in the fedal position.

...

***Tear, Tear* I know this chapter is really sad :(**

**I'll update soon !**


End file.
